One Week
by Digital Damita
Summary: Song fiction, Coupling mimato. Song taken from the Digimon movie. ‘One Week’


Heylo all you lovely darling readers out there on Internet land,  
This is one of my new fanfic's it's sorta my little Mimato series! But the good thing is you don't have to read them all to understand each other, for people who want to know the order it goes Ride, I'm losing My Favorite Game and now this one is called One Week.  
  
This is a song/ normal fanfic, the song is 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies most people should it, its the one in the digimon movie when Izzy starts to run lol.  
It's a normal relationship! This is how I picture Matt and Mimi's life at the age of 22. Yes I know they're acting like 6 year olds but it's funny ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or this song even though both are very kick ass! Enjoy, no flames thank you ^_^ Yummy big box of chocolates all for me YAY!  
Ps this might be a little long but it should go to plan, But yes I have cut out some of the song or it would be really long!  
  
  
  
*~* 'One Week' *~*  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to one side and said "I'm angry"  
  
*Morning*  
"I'm so angry at you Matt!" Mimi screamed at Matt as he trying to dodge the flying plates, "Mimi its not what it seems" "not what it seems FUCK YOU!" Mimi replied as she grabbed her bag, "Mimi please don't leave!" Matt tried to stop her. With that the door slammed.  
  
  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying "get that together, come back and see me"  
  
*Morning*  
Mimi and Matt sat on the sofa watching some romance story, the phone rang Matt slowly picked it up "hello?" "Heya handsome are you alone!" Mimi ear picked up; "who's that?" Mimi asked "no one" Matt replied a little to quickly for Mimi's liking.   
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mimi got up to answer it to see a girl in a leather cat suit and a bottle of wine in one hand, "Matt did you forget to tell me something?" Mimi grabbed her coat, "Mimi" Matt plead "get that together!" Mimi pointed towards the young lady "then come back and see me okay?" she replied as she walked out the door. "Mimi come back," Matt shouted as he got up to see who this girl was, "your not Pete then?" the slammed in the girls face.  
  
  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
  
*Morning*  
Matt helded his face in his hands, "Mimi" "I can't hear you!" Mimi replied as she walked towards the kitchen with her fingers in her ears, "Mimi stop acting like a baby!" "How dare you" Mimi screamed as she threw several pillows at him. God woman Matt thought.  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
*Morning*  
"Hey Matt" Mimi spoke softy as she walked over to where Matt had slept on the couch, "huh? Morning" Matt grinned as he pulled Mimi over the back of the sofa and into his strong arms. "Yep its morning" Mimi replied as Matt pulled her into a passionate kiss  
  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
  
"Matt you better not leave me here!" Mimi screamed as she stood with her arms folded in the middle of traffic lanes, 3 roads either side of her. "BYE MIMI HAVE FUN!" "You ass hole! You are a really big ass hole!" Mimi screamed as Matt waved to her from the side of the road.  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean? well you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of takin off my shirt  
  
Mimi was in the middle of the kitchen getting more and more angry as her food blew up in her face, "Mimi have you finished blowing up the kitchen" "you shut up Matt!" Matt tired not to laugh while biting his lip. "You laughing at me!" Mimi screamed "no I promise" "liar" she replied coldly as she dropped the saucepan of food on the floor and walked out.   
  
Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy"  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
  
*Afternoon*  
"You came back" Matt asked shocked "of course I had to get a few things" "oh" Matt said quickly as he placed his face in his hands, Mimi leaned against the door frame. "You're crazy Matt"  
  
  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
  
*Afternoon*  
"Bring it on" Matt teased Mimi, "fine you asked for it Matt" Mimi jumped on top of Matt as he lied on his back, "you're little minx" Matt told Mimi as he turned her over. "Love you" Mimi whispered softy into his ear.  
  
  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
  
*Afternoon*  
"Hey sora" "hey Mimi" "you and Matt still fighting?" sora asked as she picked up her cup of coffee "sort of" Mimi sighed "who's fault was it this time?" "I don't know I think it was mine" "oh" sora replied as they sat in the local coffeehouse.  
  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
*Afternoon*  
"Come on lets hear you say it!" Matt said mockingly as he leaned back in his seat, "no way matt" Mimi replied as she walked out the room, "you know you want to!" "yeah yeah what ever!"  
  
  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That makes me think the wrong thing.  
  
Matt lye infront of the television watching sailor moon, "don't you think she hot!" "Hotter than me?" Mimi asked "of course not" Matt replied casually "god look at those clothes" "MATT!"  
  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry"  
  
*Evening*  
"Matt?" Mimi walked into her flat that was in darkest, "Matt? You home?" "Yeah" Mimi heard him moan. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked as Matt who was curled up on the bed, "was sleeping" "look maybe I did over reacted" Matt sat up "I'm sorry" "its okay mees" Matt replied bring her into his arms, Mimi smiled as she lay safe and warm in her lovers arms.  
  
  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
  
Matt was nearly wetting himself with laugher, "will you shut up" "no way" "its not my fault" Mimi moaned as she threw herself at the sofa. "You just did what I thought you would do" Mimi lifted her head up "your not always right Matt!" "Just most the time" Matt ended it.  
  
  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?  
  
*Evening*  
"I guess we both over reacted" Matt started off as Mimi played with her fingers "guess so".  
  
  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
'Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
  
*Evening*  
Mimi stood in the doorframe of the flat, "hey" "hey" Mimi just stood there smiling. "Your so beautiful mees you know that"  
"Thanks" Mimi replied quietly as she walked into the bedroom and carefully shut the door.  
  
Still be two days till we say we're sorry  
  
Mimi and Matt sat on the sofa together; Mimi curled up in Matt arms. "I'm sorry mees" "me too" "I love you" "I love you too" Mimi pulled matt's arms tightly.  
  
DA END FOR THIS WEEK! ((lol))  
  
Like? Hate? Please don't flame ^_^ I know its not my best but I like this one it shows the ups and downs of Matt and Mimi's relationship.  
Luve you all for reviewing nay of my fanfics  
Kittie  
Xxxxx 


End file.
